Tweety's S.O.S.
| musician = | producer = | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | release_date = September 22, 1951. | color_process = Technicolor | runtime = | movie_language = English | preceded_by = | followed_by = }} Tweety's S.O.S. is a Merrie Melodies cartoon featuring Sylvester and Tweety. It was directed by Friz Freleng. It was released on September 22, 1951. Plot The story opens with Sylvester rummaging through trash cans for food. When he does not find anything worth satisfying, he is very sad and goes to the dock. As he is sitting there, he is by a cruise ship and Tweety is swinging in his cage. When Sylvester sees Tweety, he calls Tweety his breakfast and Tweety slams the port door on Sylvester dropping him in the water. Sylvester manages to come on board and decides to go into the cabin where Tweety is. Eventually, he gets Tweety in his hands and starts to go out only to find Granny there at the door very angry wanting to know what Sylvester is doing to her little bird. Sylvester chuckles nervously and gives Tweety back to Granny with Tweety replying "Ooh, what a hypotwit." A chase ensues with Granny hitting Sylvester with her umbrella. During the chase, Granny loses her glasses and cannot find them. Sylvester sees them and kicks them under the couch before Granny grabs them. Another chase starts with Sylvester chasing Tweety around the cabin. Soon, Tweety finds Granny's glasses under the couch and climbs on her by putting the glasses back on her and then Sylvester jumps into Granny and then she misses hitting Sylvester eventually chasing him outside and throwing the umbrella at him. The cruise ship sails off with Granny and Tweety saying "Goodbye" to everyone and Sylvester as a stowaway on a little boat with the number 13 on it. Tweety and Granny are resting on the deck so Sylvester decides to do something about getting Tweety and paints a picture of Tweety on Granny's glasses. Sylvester opens Tweety's cage and then Tweety yells "Help!" and then Granny is worried about Tweety and then she sees Tweety, unknowing that Sylvester had painted a picture of him on her glasses. Sylvester chases Tweety onto a wire where Tweety goes across safely and Sylvester is having trouble coming across. Tweety springs the wire so that Sylvester is now with his paw hanging on the wire. With Sylvester sweating, Tweety starts doing an "Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe" by pulling Sylvester's fingers off the wire: "Eenie, Meanie, Minie..." and when he almost goes to Moe, Sylvester falls and splashes into the water and Tweety replies "Well, what do you know? No Moe." Rough seas eventually make Sylvester seasick. When Tweety sees Sylvester with the face all green, literally, he laughs and offers Sylvester something for his tummy: a nice piece of salt pork. When Sylvester sees this, he turns different colors and becomes even sicker, going to the medical room to get some seasick remedy. Composed, he chases Tweety all over the boat, eventually going into the furnace where Sylvester yells and falls into the water. Back on the boat, Sylvester sees Tweety, Tweety shows Sylvester a picture of a boat in the sea and he is nauseatingly moving it back and forth, narrating "It was a tewwible torm. Da boat wocked and wocked. Up one wave and down anudder, wocking da boat. Wocking. Wocking..." with Sylvester literally getting seasick and literally turning green once again at this. This time, Tweety makes it to the medical room first, with Sylvester running to the medical room very sick, and Tweety fills the seasick remedy bottle with nitroglycerin, an explosive concentration. When Sylvester drinks this, he starts spitting up explosive sparks and another chase ensues with Sylvester spitting explosive sparks at Tweety, being on the warpath. Granny is now upset that she has been tricked and gets stopped by Sylvester with a bunch of nitro in him and starts hitting at him. Tweety tries to tell Granny to stop ("No, no, no, no! Don't hit 'im, Dwanny! You'll be towwy!"), but a loud explosion occurs and literally blows up Sylvester and Granny both, and Sylvester is launched like a rocket up in the air and another flash blows him up in the open skies. While Sylvester is coming to fall down and about to crash, the captain says Tweety's catch phrase "I tawt I taw a puddy tat!", and then when Sylvester comes crashing down on the captain, Tweety and Granny reply "You did, you did see a pussy cat." Edited versions *When this cartoon aired on CBS, the part where Sylvester is hanging from the wire above the ship and Tweety plucks his fingers off one by one was cut. *The ABC version of this cartoon cut the part where Sylvester runs inside the ship's furnace during his chase with Tweety and jumps out the smokestack with his rear end on fire. Also cut was the part where Sylvester corners Tweety and Tweety waves a crudely drawn picture of an ocean in his face, triggering the cat's seasickness. External links * Category:1951 animated films Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:1950s American animated films Category:Seafaring films